Mallrats
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Remy is bored, Bobby's gotten into the sugar and Jubilee is...well Jubilee...Add pixie sticks and a crowded mall and you have instant chaos ::complete::
1. rice krispies

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I own them all.... Oh fine. i do not own gambit, iceman or any other of the x-men... BUT I DO HAVE PLANS TO ABDUCT BOBBY AND REMY... uh-uh I said the loud part quiet and the quiet part loud...*looks around to see if anyone heard*....*steps back into the shadows and disapears*...hehehe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MALLRATS  
By Nari  
  
Chapter One-Rice krispies  
  
  
  
//Bored, bored, bored.Kay, yep, dis is boring// Remy wandered down the hallway of the mansion, occasionally stopping to look behind a painting for a possible safe that he could break into to help alliviate his boredom. He was slowly making his way to the kitchen.  
  
"What how can you say that? Jean is *so* not better looking that Rogue." Remy could hear Bobby's voice as it drifted down the hall. "I mean Rogue has that cool white stripe and everything...What do you mean skunk stripe?...How dare you instult Rogue like that!!...I'm not saying that Jean isn't hot too, just that Rogue is way better..." //Who de heck is he talkin' to anyway// Remy thought to himself. "Ewwww, now that's just wrong..." Remy walked into the kitchen expecting to see somebody sitting with Bobby but he was alone, save for a plate of rice krispies sitting in front of him at the table. "And anyway, it's not like he-"  
  
"Bobby? Who are ya talkin' to?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, my rice krispies will simply not listen to reason," Bobby said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
  
"Oh." Remy paused for a moment not sure how to respond.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's up?" Jubilee asked as she came zipping around the corner and headed straight for the fridge.  
  
"Not much. Kinda bored, me. And Bobby's talking to his rice krispies," Remy replied.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" Bobby screeched flinging an ice arrow at the rice krispies, shattering both them and the kitchen table. Remy and Jubilee stared at him for moment.  
  
"Yeeeaaahhhh. Sooo, what are you planning today, Jubes?" Remy asked, ignoring Bobby and turning back to Jubilee.  
  
"Wolvie promised to tack me to the mall today, so that I could buy some new clothes and stuff. I'll probably stop buy the record store, and I, like, so totally have to go and visit the kittens at the pet store, even though Wolvie doesn't like them much, says there useless little fur balls. Well actually the language he used was, like, a lot worse than that, but I don't think I should-"  
  
"Yeah, I t'ink I got it. De mall, huh? Mind if Remy tags along, least it would give him somet'ing to do."  
  
"I don't mind at all. It will be good to have more people to carry packages." Jubilee grinned happily at the prospect of being able to buy more things. "How 'bout you Icecube? Want to come?"  
  
"Sure. I don't really want to be around when Scott sees what I did to the table," Bobby said standing by the tables remains.  
  
"GREAT!! Now we just to go and find Wolvie!" With that Jubilee bounced off down the hall.  
  
  
  
About 10 minutes later in the garage...  
  
  
"What do you mean their coming with us? uh-uh, no way. I did not agree to this," Logan stated stalking towards the mansion door.  
  
"But Wolviiieeee, you promised," Jubilee whined tugging on his shirt and giving him puppy dog eyes when he turned to look at her. Bobby turned his pathetically pleading eyes on him and Remy began to pout.  
  
"Awww, cripes. Fine." He gave in and walked back into the garage.  
  
"Whew," Bobby whispered to Remy. "I really didn't want to have to carry all of Jubilee's things."  
  
"Me neit'er," Remy whispered back.   
  
Wolverine walked over to his jeep and got in."Well what are you all waiting for? Get in."  
  
As if waiting for an invitation they all climbed into the jeep, Bobby and Remy in the back and Jubilee in the front with Logan.  
  
"Why does Jubilee get to sit in the front? I'm older."  
  
"I'm de oldest. I should get to sit in de front."  
  
"Will you two shut up! Neither of you are sitting up front so just stay quiet."  
  
There's about 3 minutes of silence.  
  
"Remy's calling me names," Bobby shouted.  
  
"I did not! You must be hearing t'ings."  
  
"I am not crazy."  
  
"Oh yeah, and who was talking to deir rice krispies dis morning?"  
  
"Well I had to talk to somebody and nobody else would listen."  
  
"Dere's a big surprise."  
  
"Logan, tell Remy to stop picking on me."  
  
"You're such a whiner, Drake."  
  
"If you don't stop bugging me right now I'll tell Wolvie about the time you-"   
  
"Shut your mout', Drake," Remy says as he jumps across the seat and claps his hand over Bobby's mouth making the rest of the sentence muffled. "Awwww, yyyuck. You licked me," Remy said in disbelief and disgust.  
  
"HAH.Serves you right."  
  
"Dat's it, you're going down."  
  
"You think you can take me? Well bring it on!" Remy leaped across the seat at Bobby again and swung at him with one clenched fist. Bobby managed to duck his head out of the way. Remy's fist however traveled on and collided with the side of Wolverine's head instead.  
  
*SNICKT* "IF ANY OF YOU MOVE OR MAKE *ANY* MORE NOISE I WILL STOP THIS JEEP AND GUT YOU ALL!!! GOT IT??!!" Wolverine had reached the end of his patience.  
  
"Got it," both Bobby and Remy whispered, sinking back into their seats. Jubilee decided it would be best to remain quiet untill they got to the mall.  
  
After about 30 minutes...  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Remy is still bored."  
  
"Yes, were there." Wolverine sounded relieved. "Now all we have to do is find a place to park- Awwww, flamin' hell!!" They all looked towards the parking lot to find it completely packed with cars. Wolverine looked as though he might start sobbing at the sight.  
  
"Remy's kicking the back of my seat," Jubilee complained.  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr."  
  
  
1 hour later...  
  
  
"Finally," Wolverine muttered to himself as he pulled into an empty parking spot.  
  
"Yes! Come on Wolvie. You have to come and help me carry packages," Jubilee exclaimed as she began running off towards the malls entrance. Wolverine began to follow her, Bobby and Remy close behind. "You two can help as well," Jubilee continued.  
  
"Uh, I've just got something to do first. We'll split up and meet you guys for lunch later," Bobby said and with that he and Remy took of to the mall leaving Jubes and Logan behind.  
  
"Oh well. Guess it's just you and me Wolvie. First we'll go get some clothes, then to the music store and then to the pet store to see kittens, and then ..."  
Wolverine simply groaned and followed along.  
  
  
tbc 


	2. snakes and monkeys

Okay, first of all. I'm sorry that this took so long to get out, the next chapter will be out a lot faster. Swear! And, Bitchy Little Pixie, no this is not a sequel to invasion. There will be one forever, just for ya! I LOVED your idea about the girls being in it, and I have some ideas. I'll try to get it up soon as well. Well that's it. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Snakes and Monkeys  
  
  
  
Bobby and Remy skidded to a halt as they entered the busy mall. "Whew, so what do you want to do now?" Remy asked.  
  
"Dunno. Let's just walk, if we see an interesting store we can go in and look," Bobby suggested. They walked on, stopping occasionally to look at something that caught their eye.   
  
"Heyyy, look a pet store. Let's go in,"Remy said turning towards the store.  
  
"*You* want to go in a pet store?" Bobby asked disbelieving.  
  
"Uhhhh, yah. But just because I'm bored."  
  
"Sure, whatever." They walked into the large pet store and headed toward the animals. "Look, monkeys!" Bobby exclaimed and ran to a cage that had about five little monkeys in it. Remy just rolled his eyes and walked on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry, Wolvie. The mall is only open till nine and that only gives me, like, ten hours to shop," Jubilee said as she practically ran into the first clothing store she saw.  
  
Sigh."I'm comin' darlin'."He walked into the store to see that Jubilee was already engrossed in checking out several different outfits, talking excitedly about which ones would look best. Wolverine groaned to himself. It was going to be long day. He just hoped that Gambit and Bobby wouldn't get into any trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Remy what the heck are you doing?" Bobby asked as he walked by Remy who was standing in front of a snake tank and having what appeared to be a staring contest with one of the snakes.  
  
"Checking to see if snakes blink," Remy replied matter of factly not looking away from the snake.  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"Because dat guy over dere," he pointed to a man who was obviously an emplyee, "said dat dey don't, but I t'ink dey do."  
  
"How long have you been doing this for?"  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
"And it hasn't blinked yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"If it hasn't blinked yet I don't think it's going to."  
  
"Oh it will. You just wait an' see." Bobby just looked at Remy with a rather worried expression and then walked away shaking his head back towards the monkeys. They were far more interesting anyway and he wanted to pet one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think of this one, Wolvie?" Jubilee said showing off yet another outfit for him.  
  
"It's fine, darlin'" Jubilee grinned at him and went to pay for the outfit, which she then put in Wolverine's arms which were already overflowing with stuff. "Jubes don't you think you've got enough stuff already?" Logan peered around the arm load of stuff so that he could get a good look at Jubilee.  
  
"Nope." And with that Jubilee bounced off again. Wolverine tried to follow along but he was holding so much stuff in his arms that he was having a hard time seeing over it. He did not notice when Jubilee turned into another store and he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
//I can't believe that their not going to let me pet the monkeys. What kind of pet store is this anyway?// Bobby was standing and scowling in front of the monkey cage, watching as they swung from the branches. //Damnit! I really want to pet one. Hmmmm, if I freeze the glass a little I'll be able to break it and then I can pet them!!// With a crazed grin on his face he began to freeze one corner of the tank till it shattered."Awwww, look at all the cute little monkeys. Here monkey, monkey, monkey." All of the monkeys turned to look at him as one. "Uh, nice monkeys?" They began inching towards the hole in the glass, all of them watching Bobby's every move. "Oh crap," Bobby whispered to himself as the monkeys continued to advance on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit! When is dis snake going to blink?" Remy asked in frustration.  
  
"I told you, sir, snakes don't blink."  
  
"Dey have to blink! How can dey not?!" Remy still hadn't looked up from the snake.  
  
"Sir, if you would just-"  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHH!!! OH GOD! THE MONKEYS!!!"  
  
Remy looked up to see Bobby runing full speed at him down the aisle about five monkeys chasing him." What de fu- Ahh." Bobby collided with him sending them both crashing to the floor. "What de heck are you doin', Bobby?"  
  
"I wanted to pet the monkeys. Now their out to get me. Ahhhh, here they come. Quick, get up. We have to run. GO! Go go go!!" Bobby yelled as he got up and began running for the exit.Remy followed him looking over his shoulder to see that the monkeys had began terrorizing the other people in the store and were now ignoring them.  
  
"I t'ink it's okay to stop now Bobby," Remy panted once they had gotten away from the store. Bobby turned to look at him wide eyed.  
  
"Monkeys are *not* as cute as they look." Bobby paused for a moment. " That was kinda fun though."  
  
"Argh. What did y' eat today?"  
  
"Lets see. There was Hank's Twinkie stash and the rice krispies and the soda and the brownies and-"  
  
"Oh god, I'm going to die," Remy muttered to himself, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Heyyy, look. A candy store!"  
  
"Oh no," Remy groaned, peeking at Bobby from behind his fingers.  
  
"Come on we have to go in!" Bobby said as he grabbed Remy's arm and began dragging him towards the store."We can get some pixie sticks!"  
  
tbc  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. Next chapter: What happened to Jubilee and Logan? And what trouble will Bobby and Remy get into next? 


	3. crystal glasses

Yeah, it's 4:00 in the morning and I just finished the chapter. Well actuall it's 3:44 but we won't be to picky. Hope ya like. Oh, and Bitchy Little Pixie don't worry, your not the only loon. I stood and stared at a snake for god knows how long at a pet store to see if it blinked(it didn't) and I was like 18. And I hate monkey. Creepy little things. Anyway, on with the story. . .   
  
Disclaimer: Yes, yes I own them all.... Oh fine. i do not own gambit, iceman or any other of the x-men... BUT I DO HAVE PLANS TO ABDUCT BOBBY AND REMY... uh-uh I said the loud part quiet and the quiet part loud...*looks around to see if anyone heard*....*steps back into the shadows and disapears*...hehehe...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Crystal Glasses  
  
  
  
"Wolvie, do you think I should get the blue shirt or the yellow one?" Jubilee asked holding up the shirts for Wolverine to see. "Wolvie?" She said upon noticing that he was nowhere in sight. //Where on earth did he get to? Great, now I have to carry my own things!//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Cripes, doesn't this girl think she's got enough stuff? How much does one person need?// Wolverine grumbled to himself as he continued to walk, not noticing that Jubilee was no longer there. He also failed to notice that he was heading straight towards a store filled with crystal glass display tables.  
  
"SIR! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
"What?" *Crash* "Awww, hell," Wolverine said from where he now sat, shards of crystal glass and Jubilee's packages scattered around him.  
  
  
  
  
"Here, Remy, just try one," Bobby pleaded with Remy trying to hand him a pixie stick.  
  
"I don' know. What de heck's in dat t'ing anyway," Remy replied looking skeptically at the candy.  
  
"This, my dear friend, is filled with sugary goodness." Bobby enthusiastically shoved a handfull of the pixie sticks across the counter to buy them. "Come on, Remy. I'll even pay for yours." Remy still didn't look to sure. Bobby quickly payed and then led Remy to a nearby bench. He grabbed one and waved it in front of Remy's nose." Come on, Remy. You know you want to try one. Where's your sense of adventure. LIve a little. Try one."  
  
"Fine. I'll try one just to shut you up," Remy said grabbing a pixie stick. His eyes opened in surprise as he discovered how good and sugary it was.  
  
"Now there you go. Here, have another." Bobby handed him a few more and kept the rest for himself. "Mmmmmm" They quickly finished off all the pixie sticks and then sat silently, staring at each other. "So. . . What should we do now." They looked at each other and then they broke into matching evil grins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT??!!" Wolverine yelled at the store owner as he got up and shook himself off.  
  
"Sir, you did break the glasses, it's only fair that you pay for them," the manager reasoned.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Uh, 2000 dollars."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"They were crystal glasses, sir."  
  
"NO FLAMIN' WAY AM I PAYIN' 2000 FREAKIN' DOLLARS FOR A BUNCH OF FREAKIN' GLASSES."  
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, or I'll call security."  
  
"I don't have 2000 dollars!"  
  
"If you'll just calm down-"  
  
"I AIN"T PAYIN' THAT FOR GLASSES."  
  
"That's it sir, I'm calling security." The manager reached for his comm unit. Wolverine didn't notice as he continued his ranting. He aslso didn't notice when two rather large security guards walked up behind him until they had cuffed his hands behind his back.  
  
"What the flamin' hell?" he said confused as he turned to look at the security guards.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us, sir," said one guard as he began to lead a reluctant, growling Wolverine to the security office.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, like, there you guys are. I've been looking all over for you. Have you seen Wolvie. He must have gotten lost," Jubilee called out as she bounded up to Remy and Bobby. They both looked at her with an insane eyes. "Um, guys?"  
  
"Non, petite. Remy has not seen Wolvie."  
  
"Me, neither."  
  
"Are you guys like, okay?" she asked hesitantly. They both looked rather spaced out to her.  
  
"Suuurrree, we're fiiiiiiine," Bobby said swaying slightly.  
  
#Would Jubilation Lee, Remy Lebeau and Bobby Drake please come to the security office? We have a Mr. Logan hear waiting for you.# A voice suddenly came over the loud speakers.  
  
"Uh oh. I wonder what Wolvie did. I hope he didn't kill or threaten anybody." Jubilee began running towards the security office. "Come on guys hurry!"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wolvie, what happened? Where are my clothes?" Jubilee ran up to Logan looking around frantically for her things.  
  
"There over in the corner there, darlin'"  
  
"Are you three Jubilation, Remy and Bobby?" asked a security guard.  
  
"Oui, dat'd be us. What did he do?"  
  
"He caused 2000 dollars in damages and now refuses to pay."  
  
"I AIN"T GOT THAT KINDA MONEY!!" Wolverine yelled.  
  
"Relax, mon ami. I'll pay," Remy said as he took out a handfull of credit cards. "Let's see, Xaviers, Cykes, Bobby-"  
  
"What?" Bobby started checking his pockets.  
  
"Ah, here we go, Warren's." Grinning, Gambit handed the card to the security guard and quickly payed for the damages.  
  
"How did you get my credit card? Give it back!" Bobby demanded. Remy simply smirked at him and handed it back. Bobby glared at him, then turned to Wolverine. "How did you manage to break all those glasses?"  
  
"I couldn't see over all of Jubilee's junk."  
  
"It's not junk."  
  
"Uhhh," a security guard broke in, "Why don't you just use a shopping cart?"   
  
"Ohhhhhhh. Good idea," Jubilee said and ran to get one. Bobby and Remy looked at each other.  
  
"Shopping carts could be fun," Bobby said.  
  
"Dey're are lots in de grocery store."  
  
"Quick, let's go." They both took off at a run towards the grocery store. Jubilee walked back up to Wolverine, shopping cart in tow.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"I think it's best we don't know, darlin'."  
  
  
tbc 


	4. The Race

Chapter Four- The Race  
  
  
Remy and Bobby were standing over the rows of shopping carts outside of the large grocery store. Both appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
"So, which one do you want?" Bobby asked pulling one out for himself.  
  
"Hmmmm, Gambit will take. . . dis one!" Remy pulled out another one, grinning happily to himself. "c'mon, let's go t' de start line." He began to push his shopping cart over to a wide aisle inside the store.  
  
"Right behind ya."   
  
They carrfully lined up the carts so they were even and then looked up the aisle to see if anyone was there.  
  
"Alright. Ready. . . Set. . . GO!!!!" Bobby yelled and pushed the shopping cart down the aisle, Remy right behind him. Once they had got up enough speed they jumped on their carts and held on as they sped down the aisle."WHOOOO-YAH! AND IT'S THE ICE ARROW PULLING AHEAD, WHILE GATOR BAIT TRAILS BEHIND!!!"  
  
"GATOR BAIT??!!" Remy growled form behind him. "We'll see who wins dis," he whispered to himself as he pulled up beside Bobby.  
  
"AND THERE NECK AND NECK, ONLY SECONDS FROM THE FINISH LINE!!! A HUSH FALLS OVER THE CROWD AS THEY HOLD THEIR BREATH IN ANTICIPATION!! Hey, wait a minute. What the heck is that in Gator Baits hand?? Oh my. . ." Gambit grinned an evil grin at Bobby as he threw the cucumber he had grabbed from the shelf next to him in front of the wheel of Bobby's cart. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Bobby screamed as the wheel hit the cucumber, flipping it over and sending Bobby flying through the air to crash into a shelf full of vegtables.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! DAT"S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME GATOR BAIT!!" Remy called back over his shoulder and raced over the finish line. He turned back to look in front of him.". . . Oh, merde," he whispered a split second before he smashed into the cheese shelf. Their was another fantastic crash and Remy slumped to the floor covered in cheese and half under his cart. "Ow."  
  
"Hehehe," Bobby couldn't help giggling as he walked over and helped Remy up.  
  
"Shut up, Drake." After Remy got up from under all the cheese they both looked around at the mess they had made. Several people had gathered around the two to see what was going on. "Um, maybe we should get out of here."  
  
"Good idea." They started walking slowly to the exit, acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"HEY! YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE!!" They turned to see a security guard running up behind them.  
  
"Crap! Run!" Bobby squeeked. They tore off down the hall and managed to lose the guard in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey look Wolvie. A hair salon. Let's go get our hair styled." Jubilee bounced up and down excitedly while pointing at the salon.  
  
"Excuse me?" Wolverine asked certain he must have heard her wrong.  
  
"We can get our hair cut and styled, maybe have our nails done, ooh we *have* to get facials." She began dragging him into the salon.  
  
"Uh, darlin', what's all this *we* stuff?" He put his feet down and refused to budge as she tuged on his arm.  
  
"Well, I don't want to go alone, it's not as much fun without a friend and no one else is around but you. Besides you could use a new hair style-"  
  
"I like my hair the way it is."  
  
"-And have you *seen* your nails? Maybe we could dye your hair a different color. Add some streaks maybe? Your healing factor would just make it grow back the way it was anyway, so if you didn't like it it wouldn't matter."  
  
"NO! No way." She gave him her puppy dog eyes. "No."  
  
"Hmmmm, what if I promise that we can leave right after and I won't ask you to take me shopping agian for a whole month?" she bargained.  
  
"Uhhh, well. . . "  
  
"Pleeaaasssseeeeee." She gave him her most pathetic look possible.  
  
"Fine. But we leave right after and no one is dying my hair. Got it?"  
  
"Yup, no problem." She bounced off into the store. "Like, hey there. Wolvie, here, wants a new haircut," she said to one of the employee's. Logan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why of course, sir. Please have a seat and tell me what you would like." Logan sat down in one of the many chairs and the woman draped a cape over him to keep the hair off.  
  
"What I'd like is to get the flamin' hell outta here," Wolverine grumbled to himself.  
  
"Don't mind him," Jubilee said. She looked Wolverine over critically. "Let's see, maybe we should cut it shorter, hmmmmm, oh I know-" She leaned over to the woman and began whispering into her ear. Wolverine prayed that whatever she did to him would be worth it to get out of here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby looked at Remy oddly as he sniffed at the air again. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're near de food court and I'm hungry. Come on, Drake." They walked over to the food court and slowly made their way through the crowds of people. They headed to a snack bar. "What're you gettin'?" Remy asked scanning over the menu.  
  
"Mmmmm, rice krispies." Bobby quickly stepped forward and made his order. Remy simply ordered a roast beer sandwich. After wandering around for awhile they found an empty table and sat down to eat. There was a few moments of silence, Bobby staring at the rice krispies.  
  
"Bobby?" Bobby snapped out of his trance like state and looked up at Remy.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are y' goin' t' eat dose?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I always let my rice krispies have a last word before I eat them."  
  
"Oh, kay." There was a few more moments of silence as Remy finished his sandwhich.  
  
"THAT"S IT I AM SICK OF YOU RICE KRISPIES INSULTING ME!!!!" Remy started and looked up just in time to see Bobby freeze the rice krispies and table shattering them both.  
  
"Merde! Y' got t' quit doin' dat!" Remy said as he jumped up and glared at Bobby. Bobby sat there staring at the mess.  
  
"Heh, oops."  
  
"Grrrrr, lets's get out of here." They walked quickly out of the food court, ignoring the stares and whispers from the other people around them.  
  
"I think the sugar is wearing off." Bobby dug around in his pockets for a moment. "Here have some more Pixie Stix." He shoved a few into Remy's hands.  
  
"How many of dese did you buy?"   
  
Bobby shrugged. "I just grabbed a couple of handfulls." Remy looked at him and then shrugged, quickly polishing off the Pixie Stix that Bobby had handed him.  
  
  
  
tbc 


	5. Interlude

Chapter Five-Interlude  
  
  
Back at the X-Mansion. . .   
  
  
  
*Ring*  
  
. . .   
  
  
*Ring*  
  
  
"Is somebody going to get that?" Cyclops shouted from the rec room.  
  
  
*Ring*  
  
  
"Damnit. I just got comfortable. Never any time for rest. This had better not be anything important." Cyclops grumbled as he got off the couch and stumbled over to the phone.  
  
*Rin-*  
  
"Hello, Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters, Scott Summers speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Mr. Summers, this is the security office at the Southside Mall. Do you know a Remy LeBeau and Robert Drake?"  
  
//Oh God no// "Yes I know them. What did they do?"  
  
"Several witnessess say that they are responsible for causing property damage to the mall."  
  
*Groan* "Like what?"  
  
"Well they practically destroyed the pet store, caused damage to sections of the grocery store and destroyed a table at the food court. If you could please come down and get them, they will also need to pay for all the damage that they caused."  
  
"Of course. I'll be down right away to get them." with that Scott hung up the phone and called the X-Men for a meeting in the Danger Room.  
  
  
  
A few moments later in the Danger Room. . .   
  
  
  
"So whats going on, Scott?" Warren asked.  
  
"I just got a call from the mall, Remy and Bobby have been causing some trouble. I need to send a few of you to go and bring them back."  
  
"No *way* am I going to get them," Warren stated.  
  
"Ah think that Scott should go. He is team leader after all," Rogue said.  
  
"Send Storm, Remy'll listen to her."  
  
"Well, I'm not going."  
  
"I'll stay home and watch the mansion."  
  
"Quiet! All of you. I'm team leader so I get to decide who goes."  
  
"Yes. But I am co-leader so I get a say as well."  
  
"Look we'll all go," Jean said. "We'll probably need to split up to find them anyway." Everybody grumbled, but eventually agreed.   
  
"Alright everybody. Your mission is to find Remy and Bobby and get out of the mall without causing anymore damage." Cyclops looked at each of the X-men in turn. Warren looked terrified, Storm looked calm but determined, Jean had a slightly amused expression on her face, Bishop, as usual, gave nothing away and Rogue looked nervous. Scott was just plain worried, who knew what kind of trouble those two could be getting into at this very moment. "Alright, let's go X-Men."  
  
  
tbc 


	6. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I own them all.... Oh fine. i do not own gambit, iceman or any other of the x-men... BUT I DO HAVE PLANS TO ABDUCT BOBBY AND REMY... uh-uh I said the loud part quiet and the quiet part loud...*looks around to see if anyone heard*....*steps back into the shadows and disapears*...hehehe...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter six- The Hunt Begins  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!! Wolvie you look great!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." Wolverine glared at himself in the mirror. He felt like either crying or ripping eveything that got in his way to shreds. They had shaved off his sideburns, his whiskers and had cut his hair short. Really short. But that wasn't the worst thing, no his hair would grow back. They had also streaked it. White. They had streaked his hair, his beautiful hair, white.He prayed that it would be back to normal before any of the X-Men saw it.  
  
"Wolvie you just look sooooooooo coooooollllll!!!!" Jubilee was giggling and jumping up and down. "Come on I've got one more place to visit and then we can find the boys and leave."  
  
"WHAT?! You said this was it! We're leaving right now!"  
  
"But, Wolvie, it's on the way to the jeep and it will only take me a moment." She gave him her puppy dogs eyes and stuck out her lip a little in a cute little pout. No way could Wolverine say no to that face.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"Here we are Wolvie." Jubilee skidded to a halt in front of what looked like another clothes store. Wolverine looked up and read the name : La Senza.  
  
"Uh, Jubes?"  
  
"Yah, Wolvie?"  
  
"What do they sell in this store?"  
  
"Lingerie."  
  
"Oh God no," Wolverine whispered to himself.  
  
"Come on Wolvie! You have to come see this!" Jubilee called from inside the store.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolverine tore away from the store, holding his head in his hands and screaming. He failed to notice the new crystal glass display. *CRASH* "ARGH!! DAMNIT!!"  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, why are we back at the grocery store?" Bobby asked.  
  
"'Cause I have an idea."  
  
"What is your idea?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh." Bobby grinned. "Will I like the surprise?"  
  
""Course."  
  
"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"  
  
"Non. I can run fast." He turned down an aisle full of fruit and grabbed two ripe cantalopes.   
  
"What are you going to do with those?" Bobby took one of the cantalopes and inspected it. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Remy.  
  
"You'll see. It's part of de surprise."  
  
"Oh." There were a few moments of silence as Remy walked down another aisle filled with shampoo bottles. Bobby watched as Remy selected about six bottles all of the same kind. He frowned in confusion. "I don't get it. What are you doing?" Remy didn't answer. He went to the end of the aisle and set the shampoo bottles up in a V formation. He then walked to the other end of the aisle and grabbed his cantalope from Bobby. He grinned.  
  
"Time to bowl with cantalopes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I AM NOT PAYING AGAIN FOR THESE CRAPPY GLASSES!!!"  
  
"Sir, you have to pay!"  
  
"GROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL" *SNIKT* "I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!"  
  
"Um...nothing," the man managed to squeak out watching Wolverine's claws.  
  
"Damn right I don't." Wolverine turned and walked away from the stunned sales man. He walked over to a clothing store and found himself standing face to face with a manaquin. He glared at it. "I just don't get what it is about girls and clothes," he began to explain to it. It said nothing and continued to listen. "I mean can't they just- WHAT THE FLAMIN' HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT, BUB?!!" he yelled to the passersby as they stared at him. They quickly looked down and continued on their way, not wanting to provoke the insane person. "Anyway, where was I?" He turned back to the dummy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YES! STRIKE! I WIN AGAIN!!!" Bobby began doing a little victory dance singing 'We Are The Champions'.  
  
"Dis be gettin' boring anyway," Gambit grumbled, dropping his cantalope.  
  
"HAH! You're just jealous because the great Gambit lost," Bobby mocked him, jumping around Remy in circles.  
  
"Have you been eating Pixie Stix without telling me?" Remy accused.  
  
"I would never-" Remy glared at him. "Oh, fine. Maybe a few."  
  
"Remy wants some too." There was a definite whine in his voice.  
  
"Fine. Here." Bobby handed over a few more Pixie Stix. Remy grinned and finished them off quickly. "We're starting to run out."  
  
"What? No!!" Remy looked at him in horror.  
  
"Yah, there's only a few couple more left."  
  
"Well if *you* hadn't kept eating dem all." Remy pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Your the thief. I think you stole them."  
  
"How dare you say dat about Remy. I would never steal from a friend...often."  
  
"Sheah, right."  
  
"Dat's it! You can go shopping on your own!"  
  
"Fine! I didn't want to hang out with you anyway!" With that they both stormed off in seperate directions.  
  
  
  
  
The X-Men all stood there shocked. Wolverine was talking to a manaquin. No, it was more like he was having an actuall conversation with it. They shared confused and worried looks until Cyclops stepped forward and tapped Logan on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Logan?" Cyclops said hesitantly.  
  
"GRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL" *SNIKT* "DIE!!!!!" He spun around and slashed an Cyclops with his claws. Cyclops was so surprised that he fell backwards and landed on his backside.  
  
"WOLVERINE WAIT!! IT'S JUST ME!! SCOTT."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"Logan, honey. Can you hear me? We need you to calm down, okay?" Jean said, coming up to stand by Scott.  
  
"Jean? Awwww, cripes. Sorry, Cyke. Kid's been driving me nuts. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We got a call that said Bobby and Remy were causing trouble. Maybe you can help us find them. Track them down." Cyclops suggested. Wolverine nodded and the group of mutants began their hunt.  
  
  
tbc 


	7. Elevators are fun

Okay, before we get to the story, I must answer a question for That Swedish Guy. On a scale from 1 to 10 I'd have to say truthfully that Pixie Stix aren't so powerful. Probably give them a 4 at the most(maybe three). However you must keep in mind that these guys have had way more than one. Considering the amount they've had I'd have to give the Pixie Stix a 9. Are you telling me you've never had any?! *Looks horrified* Oh My God!! You must go have some. Yes, go!!  
  
Hmmmmm, Cyclops on a caffine high, eh? That has some potential. It may just happen one day:)  
Um, well, I guess I'm done now. On with the story!!  
  
  
  
Chapter seven  
  
  
Bobby walked aimlessy down the mall's corridors getting slightly annoyed at the crowd and looking for something to do.// Hmmm, I wonder if I should go back to the pet store and see what the monkeys are doing? Nah, there's got to be something else... Hey, an elevator! I didn't know there was an elevator here!// Bobby walked up to the elevator, a huge grin plastered across his face. A plan was quickly forming in his mind.//I need to find a box.// With that thought he took off at a run to look for a suitable box.  
  
  
  
  
Remy was walking around not that far away also wondering what he was going to do next.  
  
"Cool! An arcade!"   
  
He smiled to himself as he practically skipped over to the arcade and looked around at all the games and people.  
  
"What to play first?" He walked over to the racing games and selecting one took a seat and put a dollar into the machine. He waited tensely for the countdown for the start of the race to end. 3...2...1..."GOOOOOOOOO!Go go go!!!!" Remy screamed as the green light came on and he slamed his foot down on the fake plastic gas pedal, crouching down over the stearing wheel. His car caught up to a racer ahead of him and he slamed into it from the side, forcing the other car into the ditch. "HAHA!! TAKE THAT YOU LOSER!!" He then aimed his car for the next target.  
  
  
  
  
Bobby was standing in the elevator, empty box at his side all taped up so that no one could see inside it. He waited patiently as the elevator filled with people, humming to himself. Once the doors closed and the elevator began to move he stopped humming and looked around like he was listening to something.  
  
"Uh, does anyone else hear a ticking noise?" he asked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THERE"S A BOMB ON THE ELEVATOR!!!" one man sreamed.  
  
"It must be there in that box!!!" a woman said pointing at the box by Bobby's feet.  
  
"OH GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!" Bobby screamed, playing his part. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Everybody raced out of the elevator, screaming and running for their lives. Bobby walked out after them, twirling a Pixie Stix between his fingers and chuckling to himself. He quickly walked away from the elevator, heading for the other end of the mall.  
  
  
  
  
The X-Men were walking down the hall, Wolverine leading the way.  
  
"Did you find the trail yet?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Yep, there definetly in this end of the mall. They've split up though."  
  
"Great," Cyclops said sarcastically. "We'll split up as well. Pair off, we'll find them faster that way. Warren, your with Bishop. Jean with Storm and Rogue your with me. Wolverine you need to find Jubilee." Everyone nodded their agreement before splitting up to continue their search.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Check it out. Another elevator!" Bobby skidded to a halt at the opposite end of the mall. "Cool! Now I can have more fun!" He boarded the elevator, another man following him on. Bobby waited for the doors to slide close and then looked over at the man. He lifted his arm up and around the man's shoulders, tapping the man on the shoulder opposite to him. The man turned his head and glared at Bobby. "What?" Bobby said trying to look innocent. "It wasn't me!" The man turned away. Bobby did it again.  
  
"Look kid, I know it's you. You're the only one on the elevator." The man practically growled.  
  
Bobby looked hurt. "I would never lie, and I'm telling you it wasn't me."  
  
"Well who was it then?"  
  
"Maybe it was one of those monkeys that got out at the pet store?" The doors slide open then and the man walked out grumbling to himself. Another person took his place next to Bobby. Bobby grinned to himself and did it again.  
  
  
  
  
Warren and Bishop were walking down the mall heading towards the arcade as they figured Bobby would most likely be there.  
  
"So, when we get there you'll go in first. I'll be your backup," Warren said. He was looking nervously around like he expected to be attacked at any moment.  
  
"Afraid, Worthington?" Bishop questioned.  
  
"We should all be afraid. Bobby and Remy lose in the mall. God, I hope we survive this."  
  
"I think you're over reacting." *BOOM* An explosion rocked the mall and smoke billowed out of the arcade ahead of them.  
  
Warren cocked an eyebrow. "Am I?"   
  
Bishop did not answer but ran ahead and into the arcade. Warren followed but remained outside.   
  
"YOU BLOODY MACHINE!!" Remy yelled, throwing another charged card at it. " NO WAY COULD I HAVE LOST AGAIN!!" He stood back and looked at the twisted hunk of metal the game had become.  
  
"Now, Gambit, just calm down and come quietly," Bishop said causiously approaching. Gambit whipped around and glared at him, eyes blazing.  
  
"Dey rigged dat machine, mon ami."  
  
"I'm sure they did. Now come with me." He took another step towards Remy. Remy took a step back. "Don't be foolish Gambit. It's time to go home."  
  
"Don' you come any closer, homme." Bishop stepped forward.  
  
"We need to take you and Bobby home."  
  
"But dis is so much fun, mon ami. Why would I want to leave?"  
  
"BISHOP! DID YOU GET HIM YET?" Warren yelled from outside. Bishop turned slightly towards him. That moment of distraction was all Gambit needed.  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He leapt toward Bishop, throwing a card at him. As Bishop ducked it Gambit leapt over him and ran out of the arcade.  
  
"WARREN, STOP HIM!!"  
  
Remy ran out to Warren and shot him an insane look, grinning all the while. Warren cringed back and took to the air. Remy laughed and took off down the hall, disapearing around the corner.  
  
"Damnit, Worthington! You let him get away. Coward." Warren landed next to Bishop and glared at him but did not reply. "Come on. We have to try and find him again." The two took off at run down the hall.  
  
  
  
tbc 


	8. A new alliance

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Remy skidded down the hall as he slamed on the breaks. He turned and headed toward the elevator slaming down on the up button.   
  
"Come on, come on!!" The door finally slide open and Remy jumped inside, nearly running into Bobby who was standing there staring at the back of the elevator. "Bobby?" he asked when Bobby didn't turn around or acknowledge him. "What are y' doin', homme?"  
  
"Having fun, of course!"  
  
"Staring at de back of an elevator?" Remy questioned but walked over to Bobby anyway and stood beside him staring at the back of the elevator.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I hope y' got somet'ing interesting planned."  
  
"Nope. Not really." Another passenger got on, looked at them oddly but otherwise ignored them.  
  
"Oh, de X-Men are here. Dey're lookin' for us." This time Bobby finally did look at Remy, spinning around so fast that he almost fell over.  
  
"WHAT?!" The other man in the elevator jumped. Bobby ignored him. "Are you sure."  
  
Remy nodded. "Positive. Bishop and Warren almost got me in de arcade."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don' know, Bobby. I don' know."  
  
  
  
  
"This is Bishop. Come in Storm," Bishop yelled into his com badge as he and Warren ran down the hall coming up to the elevator.  
  
"Yes, Bishop, what is it? Did you find them?"  
  
"We found Remy but he got away-"  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face, Storm. I think he's on something and if he is so is Bobby. God, we're not gonna make it out of this are we?! ARE WE?!?!" he screamed into the com badge.  
  
"Hang on a moment, would you Storm?"  
  
"Of course, but what are you-" *THWACK* *THUD*  
  
"Sorry about that, Storm, but that damn bird was getting really annoying."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Remy went into the elevator. Bobby was there as well. There heading up to your area."  
  
"Jean and I shall get them."  
  
"I hope so." Bishop ended the talk and dragged the now unconscious Warren over to a bench.  
  
  
  
  
//I wonder where everybody went? Where the heck are Ice Cube and Gumbo?// Jubilee had been wandering the mall for some time now, looking for any signs of her friends. //And why couldn't Wolvie just stay put? He is such a child sometimes// She walked around the corner and saw Bobby and Remy just getting out of the elevator. They looked panicked.  
  
"Hey guys!" she called running up to them.   
  
"NO! YOU"LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!" Bobby shouted and then hide behind Remy who looked ready to bolt.  
  
"Calm down, it's just me."  
  
"Oh, Jubes. T'ank God. De X-Men are after us. We have t' get out."  
  
"I think I know where you can hide."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The lingerie store."  
  
"No way I am hiding in a store like that!" Bobby declared.  
  
"But no one would ever think of looking for you there and you wouldn't have worry about Wolverine finding you either because he won't even go near the place."  
  
"I don' t'ink it be such a bad idea."  
  
"You wouldn't," Bobby muttered.  
  
"Uh, I don't think you guys need to worry anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hear comes Storm and Jean."  
  
"OH GOD RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN!!!!" Bobby shouted and took off, with Remy close on his heels. They knew that they were already to late.  
  
  
  
  
"Quickly Jean! There they are!" Storm cried as she spotted Remy and Bobby running away from them, Jubilee however stood her ground.  
  
"Right behind you, 'Ro." They ran off after the boys, Jean slightly ahead. "You take care of Jubilee, I got the boys." Storm nodded her agreement and Jean took off after Gambit and Iceman.  
  
"You'll never get by me Storm!" Jubilee said standing in Storms path. Storm rolled her eyes and scooped Jubilee up in her arms with ease. "Hey! Let me down!" Jubilee demanded, kicking and yelling.  
  
"I'm afraid I can not do that Jubilee. It is time to go home."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
"Quick, Bobby! She's gaining on us!"  
  
"Please God, if you just let us get away I promise I'll never again freeze the water in the pipes or use Nair on Beast or freeze Scott's underwear or" Bobby continued on as they ran down the hall.  
  
"Boys, wait. I don't want to hurt you!" Jean yelled. "You can trust me!"   
  
"Yeah right! What do you take us for?" Remy yelled back over his shoulder.  
  
But Jean had had enough. She used her telekinesis and stopped them in their tracks. "You will listen to me!" She stalked up to them and the cowered in fear.  
  
"Please don't hurt us," Bobby whimpered.  
  
"Oh, but I don't want to hurt you," Jean said happily, releasing her hold on them. They looked up at her full of hope. "I want to join you." They could feel their jaws hanging open at that statement.  
  
"You, what?"  
  
"It's about time I got to have a little fun to." She pouted slightly. Remy and Bobby blinked at her. "Now come on, I know that you guys must have some ideas." They roused from their stupor and grinned at her.  
  
"Darlin' we've always got ways to have fun. But first of all we have to go and get some more candy."  
  
  
  
  
Storm watched from a distance as the newly formed group skipped down the hall, holding hands. She grabbed her come badge.  
  
"Cyclops, this is Storm. We have a problem." //Goddess help us all//  
  
  
  
tbc 


	9. Rogue's Plan

As everybody had been demanding it you will get to see Rogue in lingerie. Not in this chapter though but the nest one. JADEOBLUE you are an absolute genious!! Ah but you people must not forget about Jean and something may happen that nobody expected. But of course that's all in the next chapter. This one's kinda just a set up for that one. Anyways read and enjoy. I'll get the next chapter up quick  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine- Rogue's Plan  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEAN'S SWITCHED SIDES," Cyclops screamed into his com badge.  
  
"Scott! Do not shout. I do not know what happened. We need to think of a way to stop them."  
  
"Ah think ah've got an idea," Rogue, who had been listening to the conversation along with all the others, offered.  
  
"Fine. But make sure you do it soon."  
  
"No problem, Cyke." Rogue grinned to herself. She knew exactly what would stop those nutcase boys.  
  
  
  
  
"So what did you say these things were called?"  
  
"Pixie Stix," Remy replied. She looked at it critically for a moment then shrugged her shoulders and tried it.  
  
"Holy God!"  
  
"Mmmmm, good arn't dey?" Remy replied finishing off a couple of his. Jean nodded enthusiastically and finished the rest of her Pixie stix.  
  
"What do you guys think we should do now?" Bobby questioned.  
  
"Dere's some bumper cars in the arcade. Let's go play wit' dem."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" The trio skipped off happily to the arcade, singing 'We Are The Champions' as they went.  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid long line," Bobby groused. "Argh, this sucks. I want to ride the cars." There was a definite whine to his voice.  
  
"Quit whining, I'll fix this," Jean said. She then latched onto everyones feet with her telekinesses and forced them to walk away leaving no one between the bumper cars and them.  
  
"Alright, Jeannie!" Remy said. "Knew dere was a reason why I liked ya." They walked up to the cars, and quickly paid the man at the entrance.  
  
"I get de blue one!" Remy cried.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I get it!"  
  
"No I do!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Boys, please. Just pick one!"  
  
"Fine. I'll take de red one den."  
  
"HAH! I win!"  
  
"I will take the green." With that they all got in their chosen cars and waited for the guy to start it up. A moment later and the cars shot forward, Remy and Bobby facing off againts each other. Jean, however, backed away from them until she hit the other side of the closure. //Now if I just use a little bit of my telekinessis I'll be able to hit them even harder// Thinking along these lines she pushed down on the gas and then gave her car a good shove with her powers.  
  
The car hurtled forward towards where Bobby and Remy were battling it out. They both looked over at her when they heard her deranged laughter.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um, she be coming kinda fast."  
  
"Time to move?"  
  
"I'd say so." They slamed on the reverse and got out of the way just in time for Jean to go zipping past them.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CCCRRRAAAAPPPPPP!!! I CAN"T STOP!!!!!!" She kept on going until she smashed through the wall and skidded across the arcade and out into the mall. The car spun in circles, sparks flying out from under it, until it ran into the opposite wall with a crash. "Oooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Bobby and Remy came up beside her and helped her to get out of the car.  
  
"I t'ink we should get outta here."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Where do we go?" Jean asked. Bobby thought for a moment.  
  
"We could have lots of fun at the movie theatre."  
  
"Alright then, lets go." Jean began leading the way towards the theatre. She stopped when she realized that the boys weren't following. "Are you coming?" She tuned back to them. Both had gotten vacant looks in their eyes. "Boys?" She turned to where they were looking and almost fell over from shock.  
  
"ROGUE?!?!"  
  
"Those boys aren't going anywhere except with me, sugah."  
  
  
tbc  
  
Oooh, suspensefull ain't it? Aren't y'all just dying to know what's gonna happen next? Is Jean gonna let Rogue get away with this? Is the story gonna end? Stay tuned to find out... 


	10. Jean's Revenge

JADEOBLUE you are more than welcome to give all the ideas y' want. They help alot. I was almost ready to end this fic until you showed up. So please, more ideas would be good. Love the skating rink one, I'll definetly have to find a way to use that:D  
  
Chapter Ten - Jean's Revenge  
  
  
"Rogue what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jean was absolutely astonished at what she saw before her. Rogue was standing in the middle of the hall clad in nothing but a skimpy piece of lingerie.  
  
"Ah'm takin' those boys home now, Jean," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"You'll never get us to come back! Right boys? Boys?" She turned to see them still in their trance like states, slack jawed and drooling.  
  
"Mmmm, we're with Rogue," Bobby murmured, shuffling towards her.  
  
"Yes, Rogue."  
  
Jean's eyes flared in anger. "YOU BITCH!! YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY PLANS!!"  
  
"Just try an' stop mah, sugah!"  
  
"Oh, I don't have to try, I know that I can." Jean's gazed flickered momentarily to the Zellers store that was not too far off.  
  
"Oh? And what are yah gonna do about it?"  
  
"You'll see." Jean gaze snapped back to Rogue and she snatched her in a telekinetic hold which Rogue could not break free from. She lifted Rogue into the air and began moving her toward Zellers.  
  
"Jean, what the heck are you doing!" Bobby suddenly yelled.  
  
"Get de hell out of de way, woman!" They both moved to advance on her. She stopped them both instently with her telekinesses.  
  
"I don't think so, boys. Your just not thinking clearly right now. But you will be when I get her covered up."  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Twin screams rang out through the mall.  
  
She ignored their protests as she scooped them both up and took all three screaming mutants towards Zellers and into the hardware area.  
  
"Now lets see. All we need is a little paint." She grabbed up a can of navy blue and wrenched the lid off. She floated it over to Rogue and it hovered for a moment over her head.  
  
"DON"T YOU DARE!!!"  
  
Jean did not listen and tipped the can of paint over Rogue's head, making sure it covered her completely. Rogue thrashed in her telekinetic grip but could not get out.  
  
"And now for the feathers." Jean said happily and floated them over to the pillows.  
  
"AH'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tsk, such talk." Gabbing two pillows, she ripped them apart over Rogue the feathers sticking to the paint. "Not quite tar and feathers but it will have to do."  
  
"Holy crap! What happened to Rogue?!" Bobby suddenly asked, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"She looks, oh let's say just a little bit pissed," Remy commented. Rogue was indeed angry. Cursing and thrashing in Jean's hold, threatening bodily harm when she got out.  
  
"YOU CAN"T HOLD ME IN HERE FOREVER!!"  
  
"You know I never thought of that."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I have an idea." Jean lead them out an exit and with a grunt of effort flung Rogue across the parking lot.  
  
"Y'ALL ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jean turned back to her two partners in crime, grinning. "And that takes care of that problem."  
  
  
  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, where are you?" Cyclops asked over the com badge. "Rogue, come in." There was nothing but static. The remaining X-Men had gathered in the food court to await Rogue's call. When it never came they had to assume the worst.  
  
"They must have taken her out," Bishop commented.  
  
"Or conviced her to join them," Storm chipped in. They all looked at her in horror.  
  
"Let's pray that isn't the case." Cyclops shuddered at the thought.  
  
"So what do we do now?" a recently woken Warren asked.  
  
"We'll have to try and find them again. We stick together though or we'll never catch them."  
  
"Cyclops, are ya there?" Rogue's voice suddenly came over the com.  
  
"Rogue where are you?"  
  
"That wife of yours threw me out of the mall!"  
  
"Uh, she what?"  
  
"She threw me out of the mall, Cyke. After she poured paint and feathers all over me!" They tried but a few giggles still managed to escape them when they heard that.  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
"In a while. Ah gotta take ah shower first." The group exploded into fits of laughter. "Y'all better shut up. She might get you next."  
  
"She's right," Storm said. "We must stop this insanity."  
  
"Right. Everybody move out. We're bring them down. Get back as quick as you can Rogue."  
  
"Will do, Cyke."  
  
They moved out on the hunt once again, this time minus two hunters.  
  
  
tbc 


	11. Wolverine's Victory

Thank you so much for your idea JADEOBLUE. Heh, it was great:D Hope y' like this chapter as your ideas are in it. Thanks again!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
  
"So," Bobby was saying, "we should get over to the movie theatre now." Remy and Jean nodded their agreement and the trio set off for the other end of the mall. "I have some ideas of what we could do. Like-"  
  
"Hey, wait! Where did Jeannie go?"  
  
"Huh?" Bobby stopped and looked around. Jean was no where to be seen.  
  
"She was here just a moment ago."  
  
"Do you think they captured her?" Bobby asked in fear.  
  
"Non, we woulda heard somthin'. She must be close. JEAN!"  
  
"Ow, Remy not in my ear!"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"JEAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"JEAN!" The two wandered down the mall, calling out Jean's name as they went.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooh, look at all the shoes." Jean wandered into the shoe store not noticing that Remy and Bobby continued walking. All her mind had the room for at the moment was shoes. "OH MY GOD!!" she squealed. "THEY'RE ON SALE!!!" She jumped up and down ecstatically for a moment before rushing forward and looking at them all. She quickly located a salesman and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and almost ran away at the expression in her eyes. He knew that look, damn shoe sales.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" he gulped out.  
  
"Yes, you can! I'd like to try on some shoes! I'd like to see these, and those, and these in blue, hmmm maybe those in white, and oh my god look at those sandals!!" She practically bounced around the store, the salesman following with a sigh.  
  
"LIKE, OH MY GOD!! A SHOE SALE!!!!" Jean heard a familiar voice squeal from behind her. She turned to see Jubilee gawking at the shoes.  
  
"Oh God, I'm going to die," the salesman muttered to himself as Jubilee and Jean began their shopping.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you lost Jubilee?" Cyclops angrily asked Wolverine.  
  
"I just turned my back for a moment and she was gone!"  
  
"Great! Now were worse off than when we started this mission!" Wolverine was sure that Cyclops was about to have a nervous breakdown. He could see the veins throbbing in his neck. "Go and find her!"  
  
"No problem, Cyke."  
  
"AND WOULD YOU PEOPLE QUIT CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME!!!!" Wolverine heard Cyclops yell as he took off in the direction he had last seen Jubilee.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jean. Jean!" Jubilee whispered.  
  
Jean poked her head up from behind a chair. "What is it?" Jubilee didn't answer simply pointed towards the store entrance. A very pissed off Wolverine was standing there.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly. What do we do?"  
  
"YOU TWO WOMEN ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!! NO MORE STUPID GAMES!!!" He began stalking over to them.  
  
"Jean do something!" Jubilee squeaked by her side, pulling on her shirt.  
  
Jean did not bother with an answer. She narrowed her eyes and snatched Wolverine into the air with her telekinesis.  
  
"YOU BETTER LET ME GO JEANNIE OR NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH!!!"  
  
"I don't think you're going to be laying a hand on me Wolvie," Jean said calmly as she floated him over to a chair and pinned him there.  
  
"I'm warning ya Jeannine!" *SNIKT*  
  
Jean cocked an eyebrow at him and turned away in disinterest. "Excuse me sir?" she asked the bewildered salesman. He looked at her in question. "I'll be needing the largest pair of high heels you have." He nodded again and went to get the shoes. Jean then turned to Jubilee. "I need you to go and get me the strongest super glue you can."  
  
"I'm on it." There was an evil twinkle to her eyes as she took off to get the glue.  
  
"Don't you dare!!" Jean just looked at him in amusement. "YOU WON"T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"  
  
She laughed softly. "Honey, I already have." The salesman came back with the shoes. "Thank you so much. We'll be out of here in a few moments. Oh and would you take the shoes me and Jubilee bought and send them to 1407 Graymalkin Lane?"  
  
"Of course." The salesman scurried off and Jubilee came running up to Jean, super glue in hand.  
  
"Thank you, dear." She took the glue and began pouring it into the 6 inch stiletto heals.  
  
"JEAN NO!! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!!!"   
  
"Of course I do." She held his feet still and easily slipped on the heels. She waited ten minutes for the glue to dry. When she was done she leaned over and kissed Wolverine on the cheek. "See ya later sweetie." She released her telekinetic hold and grabbing Jubilee's arm ran out of the store.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, WOMAN!!" He lurched to his feet and took a step forward. *thud* "Damn shoes." He tried to pull them off but the glue held fast. He could hear the girls giggling as they ran out of the store and down the hall. He struggled to his feet again. "JEAN!!" *crash*  
  
  
  
  
The girls tore off down the hall, looking frantically for Remy and Bobby. They could hear Wolverine yelling behind them and he sounded much closer that they liked. They turned just in time to see him crash into a crystal glass display.  
  
"DAMNIT!! NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!" Jubilee yelled. Jean and Jubilee ran up to them, panting.  
  
"Oh, dey're y are Jean. Did you know dis place had a skating rink?"  
  
"Hey, Jubes. Nice to see you got away."  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you."  
  
"Wait. Did you say 'skating rink'?"  
  
"Uh, oui."  
  
"Quick, we're going in." She began pushing them toward the rink. "Get skates and get into the middle of the rink."  
  
"Jeannie, is somet'ing going on dat we should no about?"  
  
"Wolverine is after me and Jubilee."  
  
"Oh. An' going onto de ice is gonna stop him how?"  
  
"He's wearing high heels."  
  
Bobby and Remy stood there a moment staring at her before they both broke out into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!! De great Wolverine wearin' high heels!! HAHAHA*THWACK* OW!" He rubbed the back of his head where Jean had hit him.  
  
"Shut up and get on to the ice. We don't have time for this." They went out onto the ice and waited in the middle for about ten minutes before they saw Wolverine enter.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" He stepped one foot out onto the ice and instantly crashed to the ground.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Oh God dis is great!!" Bobby and Remy had to hold each other up they were laughing so hard.  
  
"Grrrrrr" *SNIKT* Wolverine released his claws and drove them in to the ice, using them to drag himself forward and closer to the group. They let him get close and then skated away to the other side of the rink.  
  
"Give it up, Wolvie. You lose," Bobby taunted.   
  
Wolverine had dragged himself over to the rinks only entrance. He smiled at them. "You think so do ya?" The X-Men on the rink looked at each other in confusion and worry. What was Wolveirne up to? Wolverine grabbed his com badge and spoke into it, loud enough so they could hear. "Cyke?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
"Calm down. I've got the others." There were gasps from the rink.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There cornered in the ice rink."  
  
"Good work. We'll be right there."  
  
Wolverine clicked off the com badge and smirked at the others. "Tell me again how I loose, Drake?"  
  
  
  
tbc 


	12. Closing

Steahl y' read my mind with the pixy stix and drinking. Though it's not in this story I've set it up for a possible sequel if I decide t' do one. Hope you enjoy:D  
  
Argh! This stupid thing will not upload properly therefore I am putting in lines(---------) to make the breaks show up. Kay?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve - Closing  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What are we gonna do?" Bobby whispered to the others as they waited apprehensively for the X-Men to come. Remy shook his head.   
  
"I don' know. I t'ink dis be de end."   
  
Jean grabbed them both by the shoulders. "We can not give up! There must be a way!" Jean sounded hysterical. She would not give up this day without a fight!  
  
"Give it up, darlin'. There ain't no way out," Wolverine taunted from the entrance. "Ya backed yourselves into a corner. Face it, you lose."  
  
"We will never surrender!!" Jubes yelled at him. Cyclops and the others walked into the arena, triumphant looks plastered across their faces.  
  
"We haven't lost yet," Jean said with a look of determination. The others stopped by Wolverine and seemed to be huddled in conversation. Jean reached out with her telekinesis and began tying Scott's shoelaces together, making sure that he wouldn't notice. "Hehehe."  
  
"Jeannie, what are y' laughin' at?"  
  
"Yah, Jean! We're about to be captured and your laughing?" Bobby demanded.  
  
"Just wait and see," Jean hinted.  
  
*Groan* "Oh God, I don' feel so good," Remy moaned, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Remy? Are you okay?"   
  
"Non. I don' t'ink dat eating all dat candy was a good idea."*Groan* He swayed slightly on his feet.  
  
"You know, now that Remy mentions it, I don't feel so great either," Bobby mentioned.  
  
"Damnit, you two can not do this to me now! Just hold on. We'll get out of this soon enough." Jean straightened and turned to Cyke. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN" FOR YOU PANSY?! COME AND GET US!!" Cyclops' jaw dropped in amazement. Did Jean just insult him?  
  
"Jean, you don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"OH SHUT UP, SCOTT!! COME AND GET US IF YOU THINK YOU"RE BRAVE ENOUGH!!"  
  
"Uh, Jean?" Jubilee whispered from beside her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Wait and see. Just wait and see."  
  
"I'll show you what I can do," Cyclops muttered to himself and took a step forward. Or rather he tried to take a step forward. His feet got tangled however and he lurched forward crashing into Wolverine and sending them both forward onto the ice.  
  
"Hehe, now who's the winner, boys," Jean said to herself. She gave them both a shove and sent them careening across the ice. Unfortunately she realized her mistake far to late.  
  
Cyclops and Wolverine streaked across the ice in a tangled mess. Bobby and Remy never even saw them coming until it was too late.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!LOOK OUT!!" Cyclops yelled. Bobby and Remy snapped their gazes to them and tried frantically to get out of the way. Cyclops and Wolverine crashed into them sending the four of them sliding across the ice.  
  
Jean and Jubilee watched in morbid fascination as the four crashed into the other end of the rink. None of them got up.  
  
"Oops," Jean said. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"You think?" Jean shrugged and the two skated over to the now unconscious men. They could hear the other x-men skating up behind them.  
  
"Come along my friends. It is time to go home." Storm put a hand on Jean's shoulder.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I am afraid that we have no choice." Jean looked at her quizzically. "The mall is closing," Storm explained.   
  
"Oh. Well shoot."  
  
The other X-Men picked up the unconscious forms of Remy, Bobby, Scott and Logan and began to leave the mall. Jean and Jubilee sighed and followed them out dejectedly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later back at the X-Mansion...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What the HELL did you think you were doing?!" Cyclops yelled at the four gathered X-Men who were currently sitting in his office. They didn't answer just looked down at their feet. "Do you have any idea how much damage you caused?! DO YOU??!! I can't believe that anyone could act so childish!! And you Jean!! I expect this from these three, but YOU!!" He didn't give her a chance to answer before continuing. "How on earth could you people act like such children??"  
  
"I do whatever my rice krispies tell me to do!" Bobby defended himself.  
  
Cyclops blinked at him before throwing his hands in the air with a cry. "ARGH!! I GIVE UP!!" He stalked out of the room. The others sighed in relief. "YOU ALL HAVE CLEANING DUTIES AS PUNISHMENT!!" he yelled back from the hall. The room was filled with groans.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day in the garden...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remy wiped the sweat from his forehead as he pulled out another weed. He looked over at Bobby and got a sudden idea.  
  
"Y' know what would be really fun, Bobby?"  
  
Bobby looked up at him. "No, what?"  
  
"Pixy Stix and beer." Bobby eyes lit up with mischief.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
~end~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh My God it's over!!! Over!! NOOO!! Heh, that's okay though. I completely and utterly ran out of ideas for this story. I do however have ideas for a new one. What would you think of a story where the X-Men (Remy,Bobby,Cyke,Wolvie,Rogue,Jubes,Jean,Sam and Warren) went on a camping trip? Some things it will include are racoon, poison ivy, whitewater rafting and Jubes with a bear cub. Interested? Have any good ideas for it? Requests? Just tell me and I will try to comply. See-ya. 


End file.
